La Fille de la Mort
by Nimphy d'Aramitz
Summary: Danny y sus amigos deben seguir con su vida de estudiantes y cazafantasmas, pero las cosas se complican cuado no solo son atacados por fantasmas. No estaba solo, pero, ¿Cómo era que había perdido sus poderes? aún más importante, ¿Cómo los recuperaría?
1. Chapter 1

_Muy buen día a todos los valientes que hayan entrado. Les agradezco por el siempre hecho de cliquear para ver de que va este fic. ¿Qué más puedo decir, si no es que pespero que les guste?_

_Cualquier aclaración, sobre todo de expresiones que uso - trataré de no abusar de los regionalismos- estoy a su servicio -porque Dios sabe que es un martirio leer y no saber que damn es una polera!!!_

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, con excepción de Cenit, Mandy y Gabriel, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del Señor Butch Hartman y yo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro sino puramente lúdico_

_**A lo importante:**_

_**La fille de la mort**_

**Capítulo I**

**El ave caída**

-¡Toma esto! – Gritó Danny Phantom, lanzando un par de ecto-rayos de las palmas de sus manos.

Las verdes saetas se estrellaron contra el pecho de Skullker y lo hicieron colisionar contra un edificio de oficinas.

-¿Así que el chico fantasma quiere jugar rudo, ehh? – Se arrojó contra Danny impulsado por un par de cohetes en su espalda

Danny reaccionó con rapidez y se hizo a un lado, mientras que Skullker se dirigía irremediablemente a un bien preparado Tucker, que le recibió con un termo Fenton.

Algo grito, el aludido fantasma, antes de ser absorbido por completo, pero ni Danny ni Tucker entendieron.

-¡Buen trabajo, Tuck! – Felicitó el fantasma de ojos verdes, descendiendo a su lado.

-Ya es tarde, viejo, y mañana tenemos escuela.

-Cierto – respondió mientras se transformaba en el joven de cabellos negros - ¿Dónde esta Sam? – preguntó ya que no veía por ningún lado a su gótica amiga.

-Creo… creo que sigue atada al asta de la escuela- le respondió con nerviosismo y echando un vistazo a todo, menos a Daniel, que le miraba furioso.

-¡Tú debías desatarla!- soltó por fin

-Ehhh… técnicamente si… pero… le temo a las alturas y…

Un gruñido patrocinado por las furiosas cuerdas vocales de Danny le hizo callar, pero luego de un poco, decidió continuar.

-Lo siento, ¡Me dio miedo!

-Pobre Sam, ha estado ahí, fácil, cuarenta minutos – El ojiazul se transformo en fantasma otra vez – Voy por ella

Despegó los pies del suelo y algo alarmó a Tucker.

-Hey, espera. ¿Quién me llevará a casa?

-Oh… - dijo con fingida sorpresa y preocupación- No lo sé, Tuck, como le temes a las alturas… - Ya estaba bastante alto, así que dio media vuelta ignorando los gritos de su moreno amigo.

-¡Espera, viejo! – suspiró resignado – Ni modo, esta será una noche larga – y emprendió el camino a casa.

-Ya era hora – Gruñó Sam cuando lo vio acercarse – De hoy e adelante rescatar a la víctima se hace primero que patear ectoplásmicos traseros.

Danny se disculpó mientras cortaba las verdes cuerdas que sujetaban a su amiga.

-Era el trabajo de Tucker, pero le asustó la altura. ¡Listo! – Dijo terminando de eliminar las cuerdas.

Sam se sobó los brazos de manera distraída

-¿Estas bien?

-Hacen falta más que altas superficies y cuerdas para derrotar a Sam Manson

-Me refiero a si Skulker te hizo daño.

-A quien quería dañar era a ti, yo estoy bien – dijo luego de una risita – Y ahora… - adquirió un tono más serio – Vayamos por ese gran cobarde. ¡Ya sabrá lo que es el verdadero miedo cando haya terminado con él!

Daniel le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Donde esta?

El fantasma pronuncio más su ladina mueca

-Lo castigué.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Se sorprendió.

-Que lo he castigado. Lo envié a casa a pie. Ya veremos si vuelve a dejar su parte del trabajo sin hacer.

-Daniel Fenton, ¡esto es de las cosas más horribles que has hecho! – recriminó intentando contener la risa.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa

-Pero, Tucker…

-Descuida, prometo llamarle en cuanto te deje. Si aun anda por las calles, iré por él.

-Ehh… bien.

Danny la abrazó y se elevó emprendiendo el camino. El viaje pasó para Sam igual que tres segundos y ya estaban frente la ventana de su cuarto, la cual pasó el mitad fantasma haciéndose intangible.

Tal como lo prometió, luego de dejar a Sam, sana y salva, llamo a Tucker, quien pidió socorro pues un perro le perseguía. Aseguró a Danny no volver a ser cobarde.

En cuanto Daniel pudo regresar a casa y apenas se quitó la ropa, se echo en la cama y no supo más de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¡No seas pesado Tucker! Te llevé a tu casa, ¿o no?

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y los tres amigos caminaban por los pasillos de su escuela.

-¡Si, pero eso fue después de que el perro me mordiera el…!

-¡Basta!- Les detuvo la gótica irritada – Tienen todo lo que va de la mañana discutiendo sobre lo mismo. _Yo _debería ser la ofendida y molesta por estar alrededor de una hora atada al asta bandera de la preparatoria, sin embargo no he dicho nada

-Perdón – bajaron ambos la mirada

-Así me gusta y ahora, ¿podemos ir a clase?

Cuando los chicos estaban por responder, algo captó su atención. Dos chicas reían de una tercera, que estaba sentada en el suelo entre varios papeles.

-¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, estúpida! – Espetó una rubia de expresión desagradable

-Yo no tropecé con ustedes… – explicó con voz tímida y sumisa.

-Mira, tú…- empezó la pelirroja

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerla, Sam se adelantó hasta la multitud, que ya se acumulaba en el pasillo.

-No, miren ustedes, par de descerebradas – se interpuso entre la muchacha y las bravuconas – que ustedes sean más torpes en grupo y no coordinen sus piernas, no es culpa de la gente – Algunos de los presentes vitorearon las palabras de Sam y otros rieron. – Así que, lárguense y dejen de fastidiar

-Eres de lo más vulgar que existe – intentó ofender la rubia.

-Ah – Sam posó, con fingida preocupación, en el pecho una de sus manos – Me preocupas – dijo con sarcasmo – ¡Váyanse de una buena vez!

-Ya no veremos luego, rarita – Le espetó con odio la pelirroja y ambas se fueron.

Los espectadores también comenzaron a evacuar. Tucker y Danny se acercaron al fin.

-¿Estás bien? – Sam se agachó a ayudarle con sus papeles.

La chica no levantó la mirada, pero contestó con un sonidito afirmativo. Luego se puso de pie. Danny vio a una menuda, casi enclenque, muchacha de piel pálida. Unas negras, espesas y largas pestañas enmarcaban unos grises ojos, rematados por debajo por una lunita enguante color violeta cada uno. La chica era más bien bajita y frágil. Sin mencionar su obvia timidez. A Daniel no le sorprendió que hubiera sido víctima de abusos, ni que lo fuera más adelante, otras tantas ocasiones.

-Soy Sam Manson y estos dos son Tucker Foley y Daniel Fenton. - hizo una mueca de simpatía para hacer a la chica sentirse más en confianza.

-Yo… Mi nombre es Cenit Prince. Me acabo de cambiar – recibió las hojas que Sam le había ayudado a juntar.

-Lo notamos – Dijo Danny y la chica se sonrojó

-Gracias por ayudarme. Esas chicas me hicieron caer

-Muy propio de ellas – Sam miró con coraje a Danny

-¿Ahora que hice?- Pregunto el ojiazul intimidado bajo la mirada de la gótica

-Ese par de maniquís son amigas de tu querida Paulina

-¿Y…? – No encontraba relación.

La ojivioleta sonto un gruñido de frustración y se alejó molesta.

-¡Hey! ¡Sam, espera! – Fue tras ella

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió Tucker y siguió a sus amigos.

-Adiós - Susurró Cenit a la nada.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Danny había sufrido el accidente, en el laboratorio de sus padres, que le dio sus poderes sobrenaturales. Había terminado la secundaria apenas un año atrás e iba en tercer grado de preparatoria1, a sus dieciséis. Los tres habían acordado seguir juntos mientras les fuera posible, pues al momento de elegir carrera, era probable que se trasladaran a otros estados, muy a su pesar. Su escuela se encontraba a las afueras de Amity Park y era una escuela prestigiada, por cierto. Sam y Tucker no tuvieron problema alguno al entrar, sin embargo Daniel había alcanzado el puntaje, de no haber sido por un estudiante que había muerto de intoxicación, no lo habría logrado. Lamentaba la muerte del pobre Stuart, pero agradecía el estar en la escuela.

A pesar de haber comenzado en todo un nuevo ambiente y vida escolar, todavía veían caras conocidas de vez en vez por los pasillos de la preparatoria Merlín. Por suerte para Danny, Dash había conseguido una beca, por parte de una escuela en el estado contiguo, por sus dotes en football, por desgracia para Sam, el padre de Paulina había pagado por el lugar para su hija, pero estaba contenta casi en secreto de que Valerie hubiera dejado Amity Park para ir a cazar fantasmas en-quien-sabe-que lugar que ella no podía recordar.

Si bien la variedad de estudiantes en Merlín era más amplia (Había desde chicos Emo hasta Góticos, como Sam) los clásicos "Fresas2" y vacíos, considerados por Sam, como intelectualmente inferiores, estaban aún presentes.

Tal era el caso de las dos chicas que habían molestado por la mañana a Cenit: Mandy y Gabriel, amigas de la ya mencionada Paulina. Las tres cabeza-hueca que más odiaba Sam, y era feliz de saberse correspondida.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué te enojas conmigo!

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y estaban como usualmente, los tres sentados en una de las bancas en el patio de la escuela.

-Oh, por nada, creo que en verdad no tienes la culpa de tus malos gustos – Sam tomó un trago de jugo de caja con una pajita – ¡Odio a esas tres arpías!

-Paulina no es tan mala… - empezó el hijo de los cazafantasmas

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero a ti no te dejan ver las hormonas

-Vamos, Sam, no puedes negar que paulina esta buena. – Apoyó Tucker

-Siempre he adorado que sean conmigo tal cual son, pero odio cuando hablan de chicas – Sam carraspeo y comenzó a hablar como un varón – "Ya viste que culo" "Y ese par de tetas" – después hizo la imitación de un perro con la lengua afuera

Daniel soltó una carcajada a la cual siguieron las de Tucker y las de la misma Sam

-Pero ya en serio, ¿es que no saben ver otra cosa?

-No puedes culparnos, Sam, no hay mucho que ver en esta escuela que no sea el físico, con excepción de ti, todas la chicas están huecas – Alabó Danny, sabiendo que esas palabras serenarían a su amiga.

-Si, bueno, no todas son así – Giró el rostro sin mirar a nada en particular, con las mejillas encendidas. Danny sonrió triunfante

-Miren, ahí esta la niña de la mañana

Tal como dijera Tucker, ahí estaba la misma figura enclenque de Cenit, sentada a la sombra de un árbol. Pero algo extrañó a los chicos. La de ojos grises movía los labios, como hablando con alguien. Pero no se veía a ninguna persona cerca de ella.

-Todos hemos hablado solos alguna vez – justificó Sam, apartando la mirada de la chica nueva

-Pero… hay algo diferente…

No supieron más sobre lo que pensaba Danny, pues el timbre sonó para enviarlos de regreso a sus clases. Sam se adelanto, pues el profesor que le daba Matemáticas era muy especial en cuanto a la puntualidad.

-Parece que no hay nada chicos – Danny sobrevolaba el perímetro de Amity Park

_-Entonces será mejor que regreses – _dijo la voz de Sam en su oído - _Mañana entramos desde las siete y Tucker y tu deben entregar el trabajo de literatura._

-Había olvidado ese trabajo – maldijo Danny

_**-El mío ya esta hecho**_ – presumió Tucker

-Ojala alguno de ustedes patrullara de vez en cuando

_-Nosotros no podemos volar, Danny, a demás, quien decidió ser el héroe de Amity Park fuiste tú. – _Le recordó la gótica

_-Si, si, si. Ya lo sé – _estaba malhumorado

_-Te mandaré por mail el que yo hice en la secundaria sobre "El cantar de mío Cid"_

-Gracias, Sam. Voy para FentonWorks

_**-¡Espera! **_

_-¿Hay algo, Tuck?_

_**-Danny, algo se dirige hacía ti, pero no parece ningún fantasma que conozcamos.**_

-¡No veo nada!

_**-Colisionará contigo en… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…**_

-¡DEMONIO!

_-¡Danny! ¡¿Danny, que pasa?! – _Sam estaba alarmada

Podían escuchar los forcejeos de Danny.

_-Tucker, ¿donde esta Danny? Iré a ayudarle._

_**-Esta en el centro de Amity Park. Sobre el centro comercial**_

-Sam sin pensarlo dos veces se puso los zapatos y abrió la ventana.

-¿Cómo demonios pasan cosas así cuando menos estamos preparados? – se quejó

_**-Voy para allá también**__ – _Escuchó a su amigo geek por el auricular, con los gemidos de Danny de fondo.

_-¡No vengan! – _Advirtió el mitad fantasma luego de un rato

-¡Danny! ¡Dinos que pasa! – Sam ya estaba sobre el alfeizar, preparada para el descenso.

_-No se asusten chicos – _Sonaba agitado – _Ya se fue. Ya voy para mi casa._

_**-No nos mientas, viejo**__ – _Pidió Tucker desde su casa

_-No es mentira, revisa el radar._ _Voy para casa Fenton_

-¿Es cierto, Tucker? – El corazón de Sam latía con violencia

_**-¡Danny!**_– dijo sorprendido – _**¿Por qué te mueves tan lento?**_

_-Les explicaré mañana – sonó evasivo_

-¡Dinos en este mismo momento o correré hasta donde estas!- amenazó la de ojos violeta

_-Yo…es… chicos, creo que… perdí mis poderes…_

El auricular de Danny se desconectó.

Súper Koni Ranger3 morado y medio dice: Pero, los perdiste momentáneamente o…

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: No lo sé!!, no puedo transformarme. Me siento débil

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo dice: Eso puede ser por la larga caminata.

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Es diferente… no estoy bien

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: Como era lo que te atacó?

Súper Koni Ranger invisible: No lo sé, no vi bien…

Súper Koni Ranger invisible: Solo sentí como se impactó contra mí, que no me dejaba ir, por más que yo forcejeaba no me soltaba. Después caí al suelo, transformado. Es ser ya se había ido y me sentía muy cansado

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo dice: Qué fantasma tan extraño…

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Mi aliento fantasmal no se activó. Creo que no era un fantasma, sino otra cosa.

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: Como te sientes?

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Desfalleciente… como cuando donas sangre.

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: Deberías irte a dormir

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Sería lo mejor…

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo: Talvez por la mañana descubres que ya te puedes transformar!

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio – Si! Seamos optimistas, Danny

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Lo intentaré… pero me siento vulnerable.

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo dice: Así es ser humano, lo recuerdas?

Súper Komi Ranger invisible dice: Lo había olvidado u_u

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: No te desanimes, nosotros vamos a estar contigo hasta que encontremos una solución.

Súper Koni Ranger invisible dice: Muchas gracias, chicos, ustedes son lo mejor y lo más importante en mi vida

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: Y tú en la nuestra

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo dice: Ya sabes que tu en la nuestra también, viejo

Súper Koni Ranger invisible: Ya duérmanse, ustedes tampoco se preocupen. Siempre podemos repetir la escena del laboratorio.

Súper Koni Ranger morado y medio dice: XD Jajajajajaja

Súper Koni Ranger azul cielito lindo dice: Tienes razón!

Súper Koni Ranger invisible: Buenas noches

Súper Koni Ranger invisible ha abandonado la conversación.

-Hola, Danny – saludo con timidez Cenit, a la mañana siguiente de que Maddie dejara a Danny y a Jazz en la escuela

-Qué tal, ehh… Cenit

-¡Ah! Recuerdas mi nombre – dijo contenta la chica

-Si, claro. ¿Ya no te han molestado?

-No… - Sonrió risueña- ¿Estas bien? Te ves pálido – miró desde su estatura hacía arriba, a la cara de Danny, a quien le llegaba con trabajo a la barbilla

-Creo que estoy enfermo – La chica no le molestaba, pero sentía algo raro – Solo estoy cansado

-¡Ah! si solo es eso, yo tengo la solución – buscó entre sus cosas en la mochila, hincándose en el suelo – ¡Aquí esta! – saco una botella de agua, que tenía un color verde limón, sin partícula alguna flotando – Toma un poco de esto – se lo puso en las manos

-No lo sé… - dudó con desconfianza

-No es veneno – aseguró apenada, bajando la mirada – Es agua de alfalfa4… pensé que podría ayudarte…

-Muchas gracias – y sintió algo en el estomago (Culpa talvez) que hizo que se llevara a los labios la botella destapada.

-Esperaba que el líquido tuviera un sabor desagradable, dado el color. Él nunca había oído nada del "Agua de alfalfa" pero le sorprendió darse cuenta que no le era desagradable el sabor. Era dulce y sabía más bien a té helado, pero, había algo más que no identificaba. El sueño perdido la noche anterior pareció disiparse.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó la chica cuando cerró la botella

-Sabe buena – le alcanzo la botella – Gracias

-Puedes quedártela, te ves muy mal y te va a ayudar hoy. – sonrió con timidez

-Muchas gracias Cenit – le acarició la cabeza y se despidió

-Que estés bien – tenía la cara roja, pero surcada por una complacida sonrisa

Danny tenía miedo de probar sus poderes y descubrir que no había regresado. Caería en desesperación. Era tan aterrador haber tenido siempre como defenderse y ahora haberlo perdido.

-¡¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas!! ¡¡Ténganme miedo!!

-¡Ah! No tengo tiempo para ti – se quejó Danny, cuando fue al baño a mitad de su clase de Química y se topó con el curioso fantasma.

-Te doy miedo, chico fantasma – aseguró con suficiencia

-Claro – se acerco a la puerta del baño para volver a clase, pero una caja le golpeo en la nuca.

-No seas cobarde Danny-Fantoche

-Oh, muy bien, tu lo quisiste – Danny sacó una de las redes Fenton y capturo al molesto y de repente asustadizo fantasma

-Suéltame, soy el fantas….

-Si, si, como digas, ya me tienes harto, ¿sabes?

Danny abrió la ventana y luego de hacer girar varias veces el artefacto, soltó al fantasma que se fue, se fue y se fue, por el aire.

Mientras fuera el fantasma de las cajas, por lo menos podría defenderse. No le resultaba nada fácil.

CyberTuck Rulz dice: Y por lo menos has intentado usar tu intangibilidad?

¡¡El mundo puede irse a la mierda!! dice: Ya te dije que ni siquiera sirve mi aliento fantasmal. El fantasma de las cajas me sorprendió.

CyberTuck Rulz dice: Demonios, y aún estas débil?

¡¡El mundo puede irse a la mierda!! dice: Ya no estoy cansado, pero me siento mal

CyberTuck Rulz dice: Esto comienza a alarmarme.

¡¡El mundo puede irse a la mierda!! dice: únete al club

CyberTuck Rulz dice: Esperemos que a Sam se le haya ocurrido algo

Siempre es muy útil que tu profesor de cómputo no ponga atención a lo que haces en su clase.

El día fue de lo más terrible para Danny. Todo lo que le podía haber pasado le pasó. A la vez que había perdido sus poderes, sus reflejos se habían ralentizado considerablemente, como lo notó en su clase de deportes, cuando un balón de soccer le golpeo justo en la nariz, frente a toda la clase, que se burló de él. No se había podido escabullir de la profesora de Biología, que le había encargado buscar un proyecto para la semana de ciencias, que por supuesto Danny no había tenido tiempo de robar de alguna pagina de Internet (O era que lo había olvidado?). La profesora le dio un ultimátum para entregarlo, so pena de irse a extraordinario5. Por último y a pesar de que por la mañana no parecía posible, la lluvia cayó estruendosa.

-Si me dijera alguien que ha visto a Johny 13 por aquí, le creería totalmente – se quejó Danny empapado en el asiento del copiloto del coche de su amiga Sam, de regreso de casa de Tucker, a donde habían ido para platicar. A Danny lo había sorprendido la lluvia a tres cuadras de la casa de su amigo, por suerte, Sam lo encontró.

Sam había aceptado que sus padres le regalaran un coche solo luego de que le amenazaran con llevarla todos los días a la escuela en limosina. Lo que la chica menos quería era llamar la atención, aunque, fue la misma cuando tuvo frente a ella un Alfa Romeo C8 de color rojo brillante.

-Tranquilo Danny…

-¡Es que ya no puedo estar tranquilo! – se mordió el nudillo del dedo índice con desesperación – Esto me sobrepasa, Sam. Muchas veces deseé no ser más Danny Phantom, pero ahora extraño ser yo. Me siento incompleto y aún tan cansado.

-Tal vez estas enfermo de otra cosa – en el primer semáforo en rojo que encontraron, Sam aprovechó para cruzar su brazo y ponerlo sobre la frente de su amigo – Parece que estas normal. Pero aún muy pálido

Daniel no dijo nada, pero se puso un poco rojo. Cosa que Sam no notó. Sam, para ser muy consiente, manejaba a gran velocidad, valiéndose de que por la hora, el tráfico empezaba a disminuir.

-Deberías tener más cuidado

-Pero si no hay coches

-Podrías… ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

Algo se estampó contra el parabrisas de Sam, estrellándolo. El cuerpo, ya que parecía ser alguien y no algo, rodó por el cofre y salió de su vista. Sam frenó de golpe.

-¿Que fue eso? – estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no podía quitarse en cinturón de seguridad.

Daniel le ayudó luego de quitar el propio y ambos bajaron del automóvil.

-No fue mi culpa, no había nadie en la calle…

-Cayó del cielo, Sam – la tranquilizó el ex-mitad fantasma

-Ahí esta…

El agua caía sobre ellos, así como sobre el bulto negro golpeado por Sam, que yacía en posición fetal sobre el suelo lodoso. Sam estaba más nerviosa de lo que la había visto nunca su amigo. Sin darse cuenta, Danny le tomó de la mano y ella se pego a su cuerpo.

-¿Está…?

-Es una chica…

-¿Qué?

-Sam… ¡Es Ember!

-¡¿Ember?!

Daniel se agacho, la vio moverse de forma espasmódica, para luego toser un par de veces. La fantasma cantante tenía un aspecto tan diferente. Los tatuajes que enmarcaban sus ojos habían desaparecido, su piel era de un blanco lechoso y lo último y más sorprendente era que su cabello no era más color azul, sino rubio. Si no hubiera sido por esas facciones tan bien conocidas por él y la vestimenta tan rara, no la habría reconocido, sin mencionar que a unos pasos se encontraba su fatal guitarra, hecha astillas.

-¿Ember… que te pasó?

Sam soltó a su amigo y entre ambos sentaron a la fantasma. Danny palmeo sus heladas mejillas y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Miró a los dos con sorpresa, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

-¿Qué hacías, Ember? – preguntó el ojiazul

Ember abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. Miro con horror a Danny. Intento hablar otra vez, pero nada paso, se tomó con desesperación la garganta, pero ninguna vibración movía sus cuerdas vocales.

-Esta afónica, Danny…

-Ayudémosla – Danny pasó sus brazos por debajo de los hombros y la puso de Pie.

Las piernas de Ember temblaban y cuando Danny intento soltarla, se doblaron hasta casi hacerla caer, por lo que ambos la sujetaron. Daniel sintió un dèjá vu

-¿Has perdido tus poderes?

La temida respuesta fue dada por un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de Ember

No podemos dejarla así, ni podemos mandarla de regreso a la zona fantasma…

-¿Qué haremos Danny?

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es llevarla a un lugar seguro, y para un fantasma que ha perdido sus poderes no hay nada mejor que Fenton`s house – a Ember – ¿Estas dispuesta?

Ember hizo una mueca de desprecio pero asintió.

-Vamos Sam, llévanos a mi casa.

Daniel subió como si nada a su habitación, con pretexto de darse un baño y abrió la ventana.

Arrojó una cuerda y empezó a jalar. Por su ventana asomó la cabeza de Ember, quien fue ayudada por Danny a entrar por completo.

-Hecho, Sam, mil gracias, te veo mañana – medio susurró medio gritó a su amiga al pie del edificio, quien asintió y subió a su coche.

Daniel se quitó la empapada camiseta y la arrojó sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, se pasó los dedos por el cabello. ¡Que frustración! Ember lo miraba parada junto a la ventana.

-No se si los fantasmas suelen bañarse, pero ya que no tienes poderes fantasmales y estas empapada, puedes usar el baño primero. – Ember hizo un puchero – No me estoy burlando de ti.

Sacó de uno de sus cajones una de esas pijamas que parecen túnicas y que suelen traer en las películas viejas los hombres (Su madre se la había regalado su cumpleaños pasado, pero ni de broma la había usado) y se la puso en las manos a la fantasma, junto con una toalla. Parpadeo lentamente, en señal de agradecimiento y entró al cuarto señalado por Daniel.

El joven acomodó, mientras una colchoneta y unas cobijas en el suelo. Luego de que Ember terminará, le dijo que podía dormir en su cama y él entró a bañarse.

No entendía que estaba pasando. La cosa que había hecho eso a Ember, seguro, era la misma que le había arrebatado sus poderes. Si podía hacer eso a los fantasmas, ¿como lo detendrían? A demás… No… no podía pensar. Estaba saturado de pensamientos. Todo era tan complicado ahora que no tenía a Phantom con él. En cambio tenía a una estrella pop muerta, sin poderes y durmiendo bajo el techo de un par de cazafantasmas. ¿Cómo terminaría todo eso?

Por la mañana, Maddie llamó a Daniel a desayunar. Ember ya estaba despierta desde antes y miraba con curiosidad las cosas de Danny.

-A ustedes no les da hambre ¿verdad? – Ember negó – Bueno, bajo a desayunar, pero regresaré en un momento. Trata de no hacer ruido

-Te veías raro anoche, querido, ¿Estas bien?

-A la mesa ya estaban Jazz y Jack, Maddie puso un tercer plato, para Danny.

-Claro, mamá, solo que estaba muy mojado

-¿No te trajo Sam? – Preguntó Jack, leyendo el periódico.

-Ehhh, si, pero ella me alcanzó luego de que empezara a llover.

-Ya veo… creí que podía haberte atacado un fantasma

-No creo que se atrevieran, sabiendo que soy el hijo de un cazador como tú – aduló para que dejara de preguntar.

Y funcionó. Daniel tomó un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y untó una con mermelada y un poco de crema y la otra con miel. Su madre le dio un vaso de licuado de fresa, con lo cual concluyó su desayuno.

-Estaré fuera hasta las dos de la tarde – dijo Danny a Ember, mientras guardaba y sacaba cosas en su mochila – No hagas nada que llame la atención o me meterás en problemas. Aún no me has explicado lo que paso, así que vendré por ti para que no lo digas a los tres – Ember rodó los ojos y señaló su garganta – Bueno, sabes escribir ¿no? – Una mueca de profundo desprecio

Danny saco del fondo de su mochila la botella que le diera Cenit el día anterior y la arrojó al bote de basura. Seguro ya no estaba en buen estado. Era una lástima, sabía muy bien.

-Si entra mamá, no se te ocurra esconderte debajo de la cama, es en el primer lugar que busca, hazlo en el baño, ella nunca entra ahí. Creo que es todo, si te aburres puedes usar mis videojuegos, pero quita el volumen de la TV…

Ember tomó uno de los cuadernos que Danny acababa de sacar de su mochila y garabateo algo rápido: _"Algo más, papá Phentom?"_

-Creo que es todo, hija – siguió el juego fastidiado – Nos vemos en un rato. Te cuidas.

"_Hasta luego, Phen-tonto"_

Era increíble que le tratara así luego de que le hacía el favor.

El señor Fenton ya esperaba en el coche, junto con Jazz, que leía apresuradamente sus apuntes.

-¿Te pasa algo, Danny? – preguntó Jazz una vez que Jack se fuera, diciéndoles que fueran buenos – Has estado raro y te ves mal…

-Nunca he sido muy guapo, Jazz – intento bromear, espero su hermana le miro seria, suspiró – No te preocupes, Jazz. Pronto solucionare el problema. -Confía en mi, ¿si?

-Siempre lo he hecho, Danny. – le presionó el brazo de manera cariñosa – Pero si necesitas algo, solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny no quería preocupar a Jazz al decirle que había perdido sus poderes por ataque de un que o un quien desconocido, además de que tenía la esperanza de que el problema se solucionará pronto.

-Así que Ember esta ahora en mi casa – terminó Danny de contar a Tucker en la primera clase en la que faltó el profesor.

-Vaya, esto se pone feo. ¿Crees que haya sido la misma cosa que te hizo esto?

-No lo sé, no he podido hablar… bueno Ember no habla, pero no le he preguntado sobre lo que pasó.

-Bueno – intervino Sam, que había llegado, desde su salón, pues al parecer ninguno de los profesores estaba en clase. – Tendremos que ir por ella y hacerlo en este mismo momento.

-¡¡Daaaaa!! Tenemos clase, sabías? - le dijo el moreno

-Y tú sabías que los profesores tienen junta y que las clases fueron canceladas?

-… no…

-¡¡Daaaaa!! – Le imito Sam – ¡Vámonos ya!

Danny reía. Le alegraba que sus amigos aún bromearan a pesar de las negras circunstancias.

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos otra vez – Estaban los cuatro sentados en la alfombra del cuarto de Sam, con toda la clase de guzgueras6 que pudieron conseguir – Estabas buscando a quien molestar, cuando algo te impidió el movimiento… - Pauso el caucásico. La estrella pop asintió – Esa cosa no te soltaba y te fuiste debilitando y luego, cuando te diste cuenta, fue cuando Sam y yo te encontramos… - Asintió otra vez.

-Todo eso suena como lo que te paso a ti, Danny – apuntó Sam – En definitiva, su atacante es el mismo.

-Pero eso no explica por que Ember no puede hablar.

-Tucker, serás todo un sabio en informática, pero no sirves para otra cosa.- Espetó la gótica rodando los ojos- No te das cuenta. Sea lo que sea esa cosa, arrebata los poderes fantasma; a Danny le separo de su parte fantasma y a Ember le quito sus poderes, junto con su voz. Ember encanta con su voz, Tucker.- Tucker frunció el ceño y no dijo más

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – estaba tan perdido

"_Deberíamos vigilar. Encontrarlo y hacer que nos devuelva nuestros poderes a golpes"_

- No lo sé… él no es un fantasma. Mi aliento fantasmal no lo detectó y sin nuestros poderes, no se me ocurre que podamos hacer.

Danny, tu familia esta formada por cazafantasmas y tu casa es prácticamente una fortaleza contra ellos. Creo que tenemos la suficiente tecnología para encontrar lo que busquemos, sea fantasma o no. – le dio un trago a su té helado – Además, siempre tenemos la opción dos

-¿Cuál? – preguntaron Tucker y Danny a la vez

- Repetir el proceso – les dirigió una mirada cómplice a la cual los chicos respondieron con un lento movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

1.- Bueno, yo nunca he sabido como funciona la escuela en el norte del continente, así que lo modifiqué a la forma en que esta organizada en México, o sea, 3 años de preescolar, 6 de básica o primaria, 3 de secundaria y 3 de preparatoria.

2.- En México el término fresa esta destinado a los chicos con dinero que usualmente son muy especiales en cuanto a los lugares y personas que frecuentan En algunos casos son engreídos y humillantes.

3.- Koni Ranger viene de un video en youtube sobre… Koni XD se me hace muy curoso, aquí el Link= .com/watch?v=tQLkq4Uwoz4&feature=PlayList&p=60B52BD0BF28DFBF&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=59

4.- Es una hierba que usualmente se le da de comer a los conejos, pero que sabe a la onda hecha agua

5.- En México (o por lo menos en Gdl) un extraordinario es un examen que debes hacer si no apruebas la materia en ordinario o si perdiste el derecho a calificación por no cumplir con el 80% de asistencias en alguna materia. Si repruebas el extraordinario, debes repetir la materia en el turno contrario.

6.- Mejor conocido como comida chatarra o todo aquello que alguien pueda meterse en la boca entre comidas.

Fin del primer capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Se aceptan comentaros, tanto buenos como malos, para levantar en ánimo o para decir "Hey mensa, puedes hacerlo mejor" que al final sirven igual *risa*

Nos contactamos después, buen día!


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy buen día a los valientes que regresan, espero el primer capítulo les haya gustado. (Verdejade linda, mil gracias n_n)_

_Una vez más, pasando a lo importante:_

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom me pertenece, son propiedad de Butch Hartman, y yo solo los tomo prestados para diversión mía y de ustedes.**

**Capítulo II**

**La lluvia fantasmal**

Daniel se levantó temprano esa mañana de sábado, a pesar de haber ido a la cama muy tarde el día anterior por la vigilancia que mantenían sobre Amity Park para encontrar a su agresor. Hacía tiempo que había tomado el buen hábito del ejercicio. Había comprendido que si se mantenía en buena forma era mucho más ágil al convertirse en fantasma, y eso le daba mucha ventaja en sus batallas. Ya no era más el niño enclenque. Si bien, no era la persona más fornida del mundo ni mucho menos, tenía el abdomen marcado, al igual que los brazos y sus piernas eran fuertes y rápidas. Ahora que no tenía poderes, agradecía tener buena condición.

Ember seguía dormida en su cama, así que con la delicadeza de un felino se puso ropa deportiva y salió con extremo cuidado al cerrar la puerta, para que nadie encontrara a esa rubia en su cama. En diez ocasiones al menos, Maddie había estado a punto de descubrir a la cantante. ¡En que problema se habría metido Danny! En fin, no valía la pena pensar en eso.

El sol aún no había salido y el aire estaba frío. El suelo mostraba los vestigios de la fuerte lluvia del día anterior. Comenzó a correr, salpicando cuando pisaba los charquillos de las aceras, mientras pensaba: nunca se había preguntado si en verdad algún día volviera a ser el muchacho común que era antes de haber entrado al portar Fenton.

Era muy difícil compaginar la escuela y sus tareas, con la misión del héroe fantasma y sus deberes de proteger a la ciudadanía. Ahora valoraba más lo que había estado haciendo durante los pasados dos años. Dos años… era tanto tiempo. Ya tenía experiencia en el ámbito de súper héroe. Cuanto había cambiado esos años. Cuantas cosas habían pasado. Y de paso, cuantos amores había tenido, para al final, seguir babeando por la misma chica: Paulina. Las latinas después de todo, tenían lo suyo. Había que admitir que Paulina estaba buena. ¿Pero como podía pensar en eso cuando estaba en una situación así?, se reprendió mentalmente.

Se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento, doblando su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodilla, levemente flexionadas.

─ Estas perdido, Daniel.

Danny no conocía esa voz, pero algo en ella le hizo sentir escalofríos

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ No quien te gustaría que fuera.

─ ¿Qué buscas?

Daniel miraba de un lado a otro, pero no veía a nadie, ni a nada. ¡El alumbrado público era una porquería!

─ Yo no soy quien busca, chico fantasma – soltó una risilla educada, si es que eso existía

─ No se de que hablas, yo no soy un fantasma – que molesta era esa voz

─ Te equivocas. Aún lo eres.

Desistió de buscar al dueño de la voz y se dedicó a escuchar.

─ Tus palabras son ambiguas. Si tienes algo que decir, ¡hazlo y ya!

Otra risa

─ No, no joven Fenton. Las cosas no son así, pero la verdad es que me caes bien

─ ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?

─ ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo, eres de mi agrado, como ya te he dicho.

─ Entonces no entiendo que quieres.

─ Advertirte. Las cosas han estado calmadas por aquí, pero esta apunto de terminar esa falsa tranquilidad. Debes estar preparado para enfrentarte a alguien duro.

─ No puedo enfrentarme a nadie. ¡No soy lo que era!

─ No veo que hayas cambiado

─ No tengo fuerza

─ ¿Y es acaso, que las batallas se ganan con poder? La inteligencia lo es todo y al final, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y se reunirán más.

─ No entiendo

─ Lo harás, joven Phantom.

─ ¿Por qué demonios sin hay algo de lo cual debes advertirme, no lo puedes hacer claramente? ¡No me ayudas en nada!

La voz ya no respondía, sino que seguía riendo de esa forma que sin ser ofensiva lograba enervar al adolescente.

─ ¡No tengo idea de que hacer!

No más. La voz desapareció al igual que la sensación de la piel de Daniel.

Cuando este regresó a su casa, encontró a Ember sentada sobre su cama con una almohada en sus piernas y mirando la televisión completamente hipnotizada a pesar del bajo volumen.

─ ¿Qué sucede Ember?

Ella ni lo miro, pero señaló al aparato. Danny se sentó a su lado y escuchó la nota.

_Con esta ya son cinco las personas encontradas en las calles de Amity Park. Los investigadores forenses no han dado resultados aún sobre la causa de la muerte de cada uno de estos ciudadanos. Lo que se puede asegurar es que los cinco murieron por la misma causa, pues presentan un par de horadaciones en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. – _Decía el rubio presentador de noticias – _Los cuerpos han ido encontrados repartidos por toda el área sin un patrón en común. Las autoridades aseguran se trata de una nueva banda de asesinos. Se encuentran buscando vestigios de los atacantes para capturarles cuanto antes. Por lo pronto se recomienda a los ciudadanos de Amity Park, no salgan de sus casas a altas horas de la noche, cierren bien las puertas y ventanas, pero sobre todo, tengan mucho cuidado. Se pide que si alguien tiene información sobre… -_

─ ¿Ahora te preocupa que maten a los humanos?- él mismo se había alarmado con la noticia, pero estaba frustrado y no pudo evitar ser sarcástico.

"_No, pedazo de idiota. No entiendo como se matan entre ustedes"_

Danny frunció el ceño.

"_Ahora quítate, quiero jugar Ninja Gaiden"_

Si, como digas – Ya se estaba cansando de leer lo que escribía su compañera de cuarto.

Ember se había vuelto toda una _gamer_ pero eso le provocaba muchos destrozos en su habitación a Danny y en varias de esas ocasiones de frustración en que Cassandra derrotaba a su Spawn era cuando su madre preguntaba a Danny que hacía y casi lo descubría con la chica en su habitación.

El celular de Danny Tocó "Molinos de viento" y el se apresuró a contestar.

─ ¿Qué hay, Sam?

─ _Una sorpresa medieval_

─ ¿A que te refieres?

─ _Aragón, esta en mi casa_

─ ¿Qué hace él ahí?

─ _Lo mismo que Ember en la tuya_

─ ¿Él también…?

─ _¡Desgraciadamente! Necesito que vengas cuanto antes!_

Entonces Danny escucho otra voz al lado de Sam.

─ _**No me interesa ser humano, querida. Me quiero quedar a tu lado.**_

─ _¡¡Ya déjame en paz!! – _gritó Sam al otro lado de la línea – _¡Date prisa, por favor!_ – Rogó y después colgó.

Danny tomó prestado el nuevo invento de su padre, la "Moto-Fenton" para llegar a casa de Sam cuanto antes, junto con Ember.

─ ¡Que bueno que llegan! Este tipo ya me tiene harta – Les recibió una desesperada Sam – Tucker no ha de tardar en llegar.

─ ¿Querida, por que me has dejado en la sala? – La voz era melosa, como la de algún aristócrata.

Frente a ellos estaba el fantasma medieval. Su cabello ondulado y café le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un par de ojos azules e iba vestido con un frac azul profundo. Lucía en buena forma para estar o haber estado muerto.

─ ¡Deja ya de decirme querida!

─ Aragón – Saludó Danny con amargura

─ Daniel – respondió de la misma manera, pero cargado de propiedad y algo de desprecio.

─ Hagamos esto rápido, solo dinos que fue lo que te paso y puedes marcharte.

─ Ya se lo he dicho a mi prometida y no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

─ A ver si esta vez me entiendes, deshecho medieval. ¡¡Yo no soy tu prometida!!

─ Pero, cariño, si padre y madre me han aceptado, ¿Por qué te sigues negando tú?

─ ¿De qué habla? – Las cosas estaban tensas. Ember miraba divertida

─ Él… él ha llegado esta mañana y se ha presentado a mis padres como mi novio – Sam miró al suelo con la cara roja. – Ellos le han dado su consentimiento… ¡¡Pero eso no significa nada!! ¿Me oyes, masa retrógrada de ectoplasma? Yo soy quien decide con quien quiero estar.

─ Ah, eres tan adorable. Me gusta que seas así – la tomó por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

─ ¡¡¡Aghhh!!! – Sam lo apartó con desprecio

─ Si no mal recuerdo, ¿A ti no te gustaban las princesas vanas? – Preguntó Daniel

─ Mi adorada Samantha me hizo ver cuan equivocado estaba

Si Sam ya estaba enojada, el hecho de que pronunciaran su nombre completo la hizo explotar. Muchas palabras altisonantes salieron de sus labios en tropel, tanto que no fue posible para ninguno captar más de dos. Tucker llegó en ese momento al igual que Dora, que atravesó el techo de la casa de Sam.

─ Ah, Aragón te había estado buscando – le miró bien - ¡¿Pero qué..?! ¿Qué te han hecho Aragón?

─ ¿Dorothea, qué haces aquí?

─ A ver, esta reunión es muy tierna, pero ¿no creen que es mejor si vamos a hablar a otro lado, como mi cuarto?

─ Clar…

─ ¡Claro que no! Nadie puede entrar en la habitación de mi princesa.

Como Aragón se negó a moverse si iban al cuarto de Sam, tuvieron que ir a la sala de juegos, donde, tanto Aragón como Dora, les contaron lo sucedido la noche anterior.

─ Luego de buscar durante dos años a una reina, no encontraba a nadie que valiera la pena y una y otra vez me repetía que Samantha había sido muy diferente. Así que decidí venir por ella para llevarla a mi castillo y hacerla mi reina. – Contó sentado con la pierna cruzada – Salí por uno de esos portales temporales que se abren de vez en vez hacia el mundo humano y volé buscando a mi adorada. Como no lograba encontrarla tuve que utilizar uno de esos libros humanos que tienen las direcciones. – Hizo ademán de pasar las hojas – Cuando me dirigía hacía aquí, sentí que algo me sujetaba, junto con unas punzadas en la muñeca. No podía soltarme y no veía nada, más que oscuridad. Sentía como me iba debilitando y como el viento me rozaba. Lo que fuera que me sostuviera me estaba moviendo de lugar. Desperté esta mañana a diez cuadras de aquí en el suelo y a pesar de revisar mi muñeca, no encontré nada. Además de que mis poderes de fantasma habían desaparecido. Decidí venir a presentarme en la casa de mi amor.

─ No era necesario – gruñeron Danny y Sam a la vez

Ember hizo varios rápidos movimientos con las manos. En pocos días había logrado dominar magistralmente el lenguaje de los mudos. Pero Sam era la única que le entendía, ya que ella misma le había enseñado.

─ Ember quiere saber que es lo que sabes tú, Dora.

─ Bien… - la fantasma ya hacía flotando boca abajo, sobre ellos – Yo perseguía a Aragón, pues había estado muy raro, para saber que era lo que pasaba. Lo vi rondando por los edificios y luego entrar a una de esas cabinas telefónicas (Como es que funcionan esas cosas, no lo sé) y luego salió. Fue entonces que vi una sombra, pero no lo era, como tal. A lo que me refiero, es que era corpóreo. Pensé que se trataba de Johnny 13, hasta que se acercó mucho a Aragón y ambos desaparecieron. Temía por él, así que lo busqué, pero no encontraba vestigio de él. Hasta que regresé a la cabina telefónica y vi la hoja que había estado revisando. Vi el domicilio de Sam y ya todo fue obvio.

─ La sombra… ¿Qué parecía? – preguntó ávido Danny

─ Si te refieres a si tenía forma humanoide, si. Podría haber sido la sombra de alguna persona o fantasma. Pero estoy segura que no es un fantasma.

─ Eso lo sabíamos ya…

─ No puedo más con esto… Tendremos que hacerlo ya.

─ ¿A que te refieres Danny?

─ ¿A que más va a ser, Tucker? – Cayó un momento, con la mano en la barbilla – Hay que repetir lo que pasó el día que obtuve mis poderes.

─ Pero aún no sabemos que es…

─ Y menos lo sabremos si yo no me puedo mover como fantasma. – Miró a Dora – Lo mejor será que regreses junto con Aragón a la zona fantasma. En cuanto sepamos algo del…

─ ¡Yo no dejaré sola a mi prometida!

─ Ella no es tu prometida, además solo nos entorpecerás…

─ Y que se supone que haré en la zona fantasma sin serlo. No es seguro.

─ ¡Ah! Entonces es por tu propia seguridad, ¿verdad cobarde?

Aragón no respondió, pero miro con odio a Danny

─ Es cierto, Aragón. Es mejor que regresemos al castillo. Ahí ambos estaremos seguros.

─ ¿Y creen que puedan llevar a Ember con ustedes? – Sam recibió una fulminante mirada de parte de Ember – No te lo tomes a mal, pero lo cierto es que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo más en casa de Danny, y en el castillo de Dora, sus súbditos pueden defenderlos. También es cierto que en verdad no nos puedes ayudar en nada aquí.

La cantante hizo un puchero y miró a Danny, suplicante.

─ Creo que es buena idea, Ember. Les informaremos de cualquier avance que tengamos, ¿Si? – Ember suspiró y asintió derrotada.

Gracias al cielo, los padres de Danny habían salido a cazar fantasmas y Jazz había tenido que salir a la biblioteca, así que la casa estaba sola. Tomaron el vehículo y entraron por el portal. Desde fuera, Dora les dirigía hacía su castillo.

─ Regresaré contigo, amada Samantha – Aragón tomó la mano de Sam y la besó

─ ¡Wiaaack! – Le arrebató su mano

─ Cuida de ellos, Dora – pidió Daniel. Ember lo miraba con reproche – Lo siento mucho Ember. – Miró a un lado y otro y se detuvo sobre Tucker, que jugaba con un aparato- Mira, tengo algo para ti

─ ¡Hey! – Se quejó el moreno

─ Es un DS, para que no te aburras sin videojuegos – le sonrió

Ember lo tomó emocionada y le agradeció con sus manos. Era de las pocas cosas que Danny había aprendido a entender.

─ Nos veremos pronto – aseguró esperanzado por la idea de volver a ser Phantom, desde la ventana del vehículo

Cuando regresaron a casa Fenton escucharon el llanto de un niño. Pero Danny sabía que ninguno de sus vecinos tenía niños pequeños. Y de hecho, el sonido venía de la cocina.

─ Vayamos a ver que pasa – Danny comenzó a subir dejando de lado lo que tenían que hacer con el portal.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. ¿Cómo era que habían perdido tanto tiempo? Sus padres estaban inclinados frente a una silla alta. Ninguno de los tres logró ver lo que miraban-

─ ¡Jack, lo has hecho llorar! – Reclamó Maddie

─ Yo solo intentaba que riera…

─ Lo mismo paso con Jazz y Danny. No tienes tacto para los bebes

─ Uhmm, creo que me llaman en el laboratorio – Jack salió huyendo y saludo a los chicos con la mano.

─ Ah… pequeño, ese tonto te ha asustado – Tomó en sus brazos al ver que ya reía y se volvió

Los tres se quedaron pasmados. Se trataba de un niño pecoso de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Tendría aproximadamente tres años de edad. Ellos lo conocían bien, pero ahora ya tenía brazo y pierna y el cabello no era más color verde, sin mencionar que ese molesto loro ya no estaba con él. Se trataba de YoungBlood.

─ Hola chicos. Mira, ellos jugarán contigo, cariño

El niño sonrió con malicia y le saco la lengua a Danny. Sam y Tucker intercambiaron miradas

─ ¿Que hace ese niño aquí?

─ Ha sido tan triste – besó al niño en la frente – Cuando volvíamos de cazar fantasmas lo encontramos abandonado al lado del camino. No nos ha hablado, pero creo que sus padres lo dejaron.

─ ¿Hace cuanto lo encontraron?

─ Como veinte minutos – miró de cerca a su hijo – ¿Te pasa algo, Danny? Te ves pálido.

─ No… no es nada – estiró los brazos – ¿Me dejarías cuidarlo un rato?

Maddie se sorprendió

─ Claro, mientras preparo la cena – le paso al niño y sonrió aun más – ¿Se quedan a cenar, verdad Sam y Tucker?

─ Lo llevaremos a mi cuarto.

Sin esperar más, los tres jóvenes corrieron escaleras arriba con un malhumorado niño.

─ ¡Ya bájame, pirata de agua estancada!

─ Si, si, como digas

─ ¡¿Acaso no va terminar esto nunca?!─ Se quejó Tucker.

Sam no sabía que decir. El pequeñín corrió a la cama de Danny y se puso a saltar

─ Tu madre es todo un amor – comenzó a reír con cada rebote

─ Deja en paz a mi madre. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

─ Ya te lo dijeron, mis padres me abandonaron

─ ¿No querrás decir que una masa negra succionó tus poderes? – Entró Sam en la conversación.

El niño dejó de saltar.

─ ¿Ustedes saben del vampiro?

─ ¡Vampiro! – soltaron los tres a unísono

─ ¿No sabían lo que era? Son unos perdedores. Me lo había encontrado unas noches atrás, mientras cazaba humanos. Pensé que solo tomaba sangre, pero hoy me atacó a mí.

─ Espera… – el cerebro de Danny empezaba a trabajar – ¿Humanos?

─ Si – rodó los ojos – Eso dije – se puso a saltar otra vez – Parece que también succiona ectoplasma.

─ ¡Danny… las noticias! – saltó Sam – Las personas encontradas en las calles. Las heridas que tenían…

─ Pero yo no tenía herida alguna…

─ Es por que eras fantasma. ¡Por eso ni Aragón ni Ember las tenían tampoco!

─ ¿Aragón y Ember? ¿A ellos también…? ¿y a ti?

─ Las palabras de Aragón "Cuando me dirigía hacía aquí, sentí que algo me sujetaba, junto con unas punzadas en la muñeca" ¡A él le mordió en la muñeca! Tu mismo dijiste que te sentías como si hubieras donado sangre. No era sangre, fueron drenados tus poderes

─ ¿Pero como pudiste verlo tú? – Preguntó Tucker – Nosotros tenemos buscándolo una semana

─ Se mezcla entre los humanos

─ ¡Eso es! Nosotros lo hemos buscado por el cielo.

─ ¿Qué más sabes? – Preguntó Sam

─ Nada

─ Dinos lo que sepas, o no recuperarás tus poderes – amenazó Danny

─ ¿Quién dice que los quiero? Yo nunca pedí ser un fantasma. Ahora puedo ser humano otra vez

─ No eres humano, solo te quedaste sin poderes.

─ No hay diferencia.

─ La hay, quieras o no. Sigues sin tener pulso. No necesitas respirar y por supuesto, no tienes sangre en las venas.

YoungBlood les miro con tristeza

─ Aun que lo encuentres, nada garantiza que recuperaremos nuestros poderes – bajo la cabeza – Igual, es lo único que sé.

Los tres le creyeron y no le preguntaron más.

─ El único vampiro que conocemos es Vlad – mencionó el moreno

─ Pero Vlad es un fantasma – recordó Danny – No es un fantasma lo que buscamos

─ Recuerda, Danny, que Dora tenía un anillo para que no detectarás que era una fantasma. ¿Que impide que Vlad tenga algo parecido?

─ Vamos cuanto antes entonces. – Que emoción sentía Danny, por fin tenía la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas

─ Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Tucker

─ Esperen – La cara de Daniel estaba iluminada mientras pensaba.

Sus tres acompañantes le miraban esperando una respuesta.

─ Llama a tu casa Tuck, diles que te quedarás a dormir aquí, Sam…

─ Yo no puedo decirles lo mismo – se adelantó – Me matarían.

─ No, ve a tu casa e iremos por ti más tarde, en cuanto mis padres se duerman. Y tu – miró al exfantasma – No bajes más. Si mi hermana te ve, te delatará, así que diré que te has quedado dormido.

La cena fue de lo más estresante para los tres chicos, que solo querían que terminara para ponerse manos a la obra. Tucker no tuvo problemas para conseguir el permiso con sus padres y Sam se despidió ya algo tarde. En cuanto Tucker puso la cabeza en la almohada se traslado al país de los sueños, al igual que YoungBlood. En cambio Danny no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Los minutos se le hacían eternos, hasta que dio la una de la mañana y procedió con trabajos a despertar a Tucker.

─ Una hora más…

─ Calla o despertarás a mis padres – susurro Danny – Vamos por la Moto-Fenton

El viento golpeaba en sus cuerpos. En realidad hacía mucho frío, pero a Danny no le interesaba mucho.

─ Llama a Sam, dile que llegaremos en diez minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sam, esta estaba bajando de su cuarto con una escalera de cuerdas.

─ Intentaré regresar antes del amanecer, abuela – susurró ya en el suelo la gótica.

─ Descuida, cariño, yo te cubriré.

Sam montó tras Tucker y emprendieron camino a Wisconsin

─ Sería más cómodo si fuéramos en tu coche, Sam – No se sentía cómodo en medio de Sam y Danny

─ Imposible. Han estado vigilando mucho a Julieta desde que Romeo apareció con la cara hecha mil pedazos2

─ Demonios…

No volvieron a decir nada hasta que estuvieron frente a la mansión de Vlad Masters.

─ Haz lo tuyo, Tuck

Tucker no perdió tiempo ante las palabras de Danny y se conecto al sistema de seguridad de la mansión Masters.

─ Esto esta complicado. No sabía que Vlad temiera tanto el ser atacado

─ ¿Podrás hacerlo? – Sam estaba preocupada

─ Claro, mi chica y yo nos encargaremos

Mientras Tucker seguía tecleando en su portátil, sus dos amigos guardaron el mayor de los silencios. La cara de su moreno amigo estaba cubierta de sudor.

─ Esto es más complicado de lo que lo imagine – esperó un momento – No puedo conseguir desactivarlo por completo

─ ¿Que haremos?

─ Puedo retirar todas las alarmas, pero solo por un corto periodo. Tendríamos que entrar con la moto para alcanzar a llegar hasta la puerta, además de que todavía quedarán las posibles trampas...

─ ¿Cuanto puedes conseguir?

─ Dos minuto, tal vez dos y medio…

─ Con ese tiempo no podemos entrar los tres – Sam estaba desanimada

─ ¿Por dentro podemos desactivar el sistema completo, Tuck?

─ Seguramente…

─ Bueno, quien de nosotros es mejor sobre una moto – Daniel no pensaba rendirse

─ Zafo2 – se apresuro a decir Tucker

─ Si, si, eso ya lo sabíamos – Danny rodó los ojos

─ Iré yo – Dijo la gótica con decisión

─ De ninguna manera – se apresuró a negar el joven preparatoriano – Puede ser peligroso y yo soy más resistente

─ Eras – aclaró – Ya no eres más un fantasma. Tú y yo somos igual de frágiles, sin mencionar que yo soy más ligera que tu y tengo años montando en la moto de mi abuela.

─ Sam…

─ No digas nada – Sam tomó uno de los cascos de la moto y montó en ella.

La movió hasta estar frente la reja de la mansión.

─ En cuanto Tucker apague las alarmas tendrás que abrir la puerta lo más rápido que puedas, Danny – notó que lucía triste – Esto no es nada, hemos hecho cosas más peligrosas. Además, tras esa enorme puerta esta la solución a tus penas

─ En cuanto me digas, Sam – avisó Tucker

─ Bien… ¿Listo Danny? – El chico respondió con un cabeceo – entonces… ¡AHORA!

Tucker presionó el botón, Danny corrió haciendo a un lado el cancel y Sam salió disparada sobre la Moto-Fenton. Tal como Tucker había advertido, frente a Sam se abrió una placa de metal cubierta por tierra que dejó descubierto un agujero en el suelo. Sam aceleró y lo paso sin problemas, entonces se dio cuenta de varios puntos rojos que comenzaban a moverse. Se trataban de las luces láser de varias armas que intentaban apuntarle y que no tardaron en empezar a disparar rayos verdes. No esquivaba uno cuando ya le disparaban otro y otro. Los destrozos y el humo ya eran perceptibles. Comenzó a escuchar los ladridos y supuso que los perros habían despertado. No le preocupó. Sobre una motocicleta, ¿Qué podrían hacerle unos perritos? Pero el tiempo se acababa. Esquivó árboles, estatuas y trato de cortar camino por el pasto, todo esto a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ya veía frente a ella la enorme puerta de madera, y como supuso que no sería fácil de abrirla, decidió impactarse contra ella.

La motocicleta colisionó contra la madera y la puerta se abrió con estrépito; Sam rodó por el suelo. Se puso de pie, sumida en la oscuridad y dolorida. Aun así, no tenía más que unos cuantos raspones. Se sintió muy sorprendida cuando las luces se encendieron, y aún más cuando la voz de Vlad Masters le dio la bienvenida.

─ Señorita Manson, ¿A qué debo su nocturna visita?

fuera, Danny estaba preocupado, pues habían pasado ya diez minutos y no sabía nada de Sam. Entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar y a tocar la ya conocida nota.

─ ¿Sam? ¿Estas bien?

─ Buenas noches, Daniel. – Esa, en definitiva, no era su amiga - Me preguntó que diría Maddie si yo le dijera que…

─ ¡No te atrevas a hacer nada a Sam, Vlad!

─ Descuida, Daniel. Tu noviecita esta bien. Agradecería que pasaran sin provocar más perjuicios a mi mansión.

En esta ocasión el cancel se abrió automáticamente y ambos chicos entraron con recelo, mirando los destrozos hechos tras el paso de Sam.

Fueron llevados por un mayordomo hasta el estudio, donde ya los esperaba Vlad, sentado en un sillón alto, de esos típicos de las películas. Sam estaba sentada en otro sillón, al lado del de Vlad, con una taza humeante en las manos, sorbiendo tranquilamente.

─ ¡Sam!

─ ¡Danny, Tucker! – Dejó la taza en la mesita y caminó hasta ellos – Adivinen…

─ Señorita Manson – advirtió el alcalde

─ ¿Qué pasa, Sam? – Danny la tomó de la mano alarmado

Sam indicó silenció a Danny

─ Gracias, señorita – carraspeó y continuo – Ahora empecemos. La señorita Manson me ha explicado por qué han irrumpido en mi casa.

─ Entonces ríndete y devuelve nuestros…

─ Calla, Daniel – ordenó con voz autoritaria – Tienes que aprender a comportarte y a identificar a tus aliados y tus enemigos. – se sentó él también – Y en este caso, yo no soy tu enemigo.

─ ¿De que hablas?

─ De que soy tan vulnerable como tu. Plasmius, Danny, tiene la forma de un vampiro, sin embargo no es hematófago y mucho menos se alimenta de ectoplasma. En resumen, yo no soy el vampiro que buscas.

─ Puedes mentirnos

─ No cuando yo mismo deje de tener poderes

─ Tú…

─ ¡Calla! – ordenó otra vez – ¡Skullker! – llamó el alcalde

Se escucharon unos pasos y entonces vieron entrar a un enorme hombre con los ojos negros y la cabeza rapada. Vestía como uno de esos motociclistas renegados.

─ ¿Podrías avalar mi versión de la historia ante este mentecato adolescente?

─ ¿Tú… eres Skullker?

─ Como era antes de morir – corrigió el motociclista – Si, este era yo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La esperanza de Danny se quebró y sintió su alma caer hasta sus pies al escuchar la explicación que daban Skullker y Vlad, a veces tomando la palabra uno, luego el otro.

─ Yo, Ember, Aragón, YoungBlood… y ahora ustedes dos

─ ¿Dices que mi Ember también? – Se acerco peligrosamente a los tres chicos

─ Si, hace una semana. Ahora esta en la zona fantasma en el castillo de Dora.

─ Nosotros tenemos cuatro días así – Vlad yacía con la cabeza recargada en su mano derecha de modo pensativo – No somos los únicos, Daniel. No lo sabías por que fuiste el primer a tacado, pero ¿No te ha parecido raro que no haya fantasmas atacando Amity Park?

─ Yo…

Vlad sonrió con suficiencia

─ Claro que no – le miro como a un pequeño – Hay alerta en al zona fantasma por el demonio que priva de poderes a los fantasma. Ningún fantasma se atreve a dejar la zona fantasma. Seguro el rey Aragón y la princesa Dorothea están tan ocupados desechando de su pueblo las ideas retrógradas que no prestan oídos a otros fantasmas.

─ ¿Que es lo que haremos?

─ No lo sé todavía. Los fantasmas sin poderes caen como la lluvia. Desirée esta arriba durmiendo. Sydney Poindexter fue encontrado por humanos y llevado a un orfanato del siguiente condado, Spectra esta trabajando como tutora en Casper High, al igual que la señora de los almuerzos, Walker fue arrestado y esta en la penitenciaria de Amity Park, por cargar armas ilegales. Así muchos más de los fantasmas que no conoces han caído por culpa de este vampiro y están repartidos por todo el territorio.

Ninguno de los tres podía creerlo. ¿Había alguno que se hubiera salvado?

─ Nadie ha podido hacer nada – Daniel se hundió en el sillón completamente desmoralizado.

─ Señor Masters, ¿Ha intentado ya recuperar sus poderes? – Preguntó Tucker

─ No. – la respuesta les sorprendió – No es que no se me haya ocurrido antes – explicó – Sino que he realizado pruebas y mi sangre sigue teniendo la misma extraña composición que tenía cuando yo era Plasmius. No creo que sirva de nada exponerme de nuevo al proceso.

Ahí iba la última esperanza de Danny. Subía al cielo gris como un globo que se escapa de las manos de un niño; De él.

─ Pero, puede haber aún una posibilidad… puede que…

─ No, Daniel, no vale la pena

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- se puso de pie de un salto - No solo se trata de nosotros. Esa cosa esta acabando con humanos también. ¡Son tu gente, señor alcalde de pacotilla!

─ ¿Y que quieres que haga, Daniel? Yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida – lo dijo casi con cinismo

─ Yo si – Espetó con bravura

─ Danny, ya oíste que es peligroso

─ Debe haber otra manera, viejo.

─ Si, veras que la encontraremos – Hizo una mueca de ánimo

─ No… no hay más, chicos – Caminó hasta Vlad – Hazlo. En tu Laboratorio, ahora mismo

─ No me perdonaría si el amado hijo de Maddie…

─ Menos te perdonarás si el próximo blanco de ese demonio es mi madre. Hazlo antes de que sea tarde.

Todos callaron esperando una respuesta por parte de Vlad. Ese Daniel, una de dos, o era muy valiente o tremendamente tonto. Algo en Vlad decía que era más inclinado a la primera, pero no lo admitiría.

─ Está bien. – se rindió- Vamos a mi laboratorio...

* * *

1.- Refiriéndose a ella y a su coche, que como recordarán, cuando encontraron a Ember, terminó con el parabrisas quebrado

2.- Zafo: palabra usada para cuando quieres asegurarte de que no te toque hacer algo desagradable. El que la dice último suele ser el elegido (XD)

* * *

Muy bien, supongo este será el último capítulo que publique de estas dimensiones. No quisiera atiborrar de texto interminable cada actualización.

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Vengo rápido, saludos, y la continuación

**Capítulo III**

**El elíxir de la parca de la verdad**

─ Piénsalo, Danny – Insistía la chica gótica – Aún estamos a tiempo.

─Que pasará si mu… si tú mur… - Tucker no podía terminar la palabra fatal

─No se preocupen más chicos. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Si esto resulta podremos terminar con esa cosa, sea lo que sea. Si no resulta…

─¿Te das cuenta? – Apuntó la chica asustada – Es más seguro que no recuperes tus poderes. Si por suerte llegas a hacerlo, no te servirá de nada. Los fantasmas han preferido esconderse a enfrentar el mal. Tu mismo no pudiste defenderte antes ¿Que vas a hacer para acabar con él?

Ella tenía razón, él lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Si tenía que ver como todos morían sin hacer nada, prefería morir él.

─Todo listo, Daniel

─Correcto – miró a sus entrañables amigos – Todo saldrá bien – Abrazó a ambos y beso a Sam en la frente.

Se colocó en posición y entró en el portal de Vlad. Esperaba que funcionara. No deseaba otra cosa. Vlad presionó el botón y todo empezó.

Fue envuelto por una luz incandescente, sentía como electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo, pero lo peor era que le dolía. Dolía bastante. No recordaba haber sentido eso antes, ni si había sido por tanto tiempo. No pudo contenerlo más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No sentía más que las punzadas corriendo por su piel, por todo su ser. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y se desplomó en el suelo duro y frío. Escuchó mucho ruido… voces… pies corriendo.

─¡¡DANNY!! ¡¡DANNY, CONTESTA!!

Sam… ella le llamaba… sonaba tan lejano.

─¡¡POR FAVOR, DANNY!!

Quería decirle que estaba bien. Su voz estaba quebrada. Quería tranquilizarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. No podía abrir los ojos, pero sabía que Sam lloraba.

─Tranquila, Sam

─No puedo Tucker…¡¡DANNY!!

Cada vez más lejos. Dolía tanto… tal vez si dejaba de pensar en el dolor… si dejara de luchar…

_El juez y el desterrado discutían. Como en sus decisiones había arbitrariedad a la hora de elegir entre la muerte y la vida, decidieron crear a un ser imparcial…_

¿Que era eso? ¿Quién cantaba?

_La muerte a la puerta llamaría, cuando llegara la hora de cada quien. Entonces nació la igualdad. Tanto ricos como pobres, tanto brillantes como ignorantes, tanto buenos, como malos, sentirán el filo se su hoz y el fin llegaría…_

¿Estaba muerto…? No sentía nada, solo profunda tristeza. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

_Con la muerte llegaron sus tres hermanas, las parcas que tejen los hilos de la vida, que dan a cada cual lo que merece durante sus años sobre esta tierra…_

En sus oídos aún resonaba el llanto de Sam. Él mismo tenía ganas de llorar. No había hecho nada. No pudo hacer nada.

─ _Tarde o temprano llegarías, chico fantasma – _Dijo una voz melodiosa –_Ponte de pie, Daniel_

¿Como le pedía eso? Él no podía…

Se dio cuenta de que sus miembros no pesaban, que en realidad si podía pararse. Se incorporó para darse cuenta de que no estaba en el laboratorio de Vlad, sino en un amplio e iluminado campo cubierto de flores. Descubrió que ya no escuchaba más a sus amigos sino el sonido de un río y el viento entre las hojas de los árboles y el pasto. Sentía tanto pesar, pero a la vez, estaba tranquilo. La canción le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

─ _Siempre tan valiente- _Oyó a aquella voz

Era la misma del parque, pero ahora le parecía menos enaltecida. Busco al dueño ─o sería dueña─ y por fin lo vio, si es que se puede decir. Se trataba de una persona delgada, cubierta por una túnica tinta. Hizo un ademán con la mano para pedirle que se acercara. Danny obedeció.

El encapuchado se quito de la cabeza la ropa y descubrió a una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia, larga y rizada, de ojos grises, labios rosas y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

─ ¿Que hago aquí? ¿He muerto? La canción…

─ La canción cuenta la historia de la muerte… de la vida… No habla de ti, Daniel Fenton. No debes temer – comenzó a caminar y Danny la siguió.

Cada vez quedaba más maravillado. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Hasta el canto de las aves.

─ Estas aquí por que te has perdido – explicó la agraciada la misteriosa mujer, que no parecía mucho mayor que Danny – No sabes que hacer y has comenzado a arriesgar tu vida cuando no deberías.

─ No puedo hacer más ¡No se que hacer!

─ Y por eso estas aquí

─ ¿Me ayudarás?

─ Si

─ Dime que hacer

─ Tranquilo, joven héroe. No tenemos mucho tiempo ni lo tiene tu gente. Hoy como antes, las cosas están en tus manos. – La chica se sentó en un banco de piedra, que Danny no había visto antes – Esto será solo el comienzo de muchas cosas terribles que ocurrirán y tu debes estar preparado. No debes preocuparte por el vampiro que ha atacado a tus compatriotas, lo verdaderamente preocupante es quien lo controla a él.

─ Si no puedo con el vampiro, ¿Cómo podré con su amo? Ya no soy más que un simple humano. – Bajó la cabeza

─ No te das cuenta. La gente si, tus amigos lo hacen, tus enemigos lo saben. Tú nunca has sido un simple humano, aún antes de tener tus poderes. Tienes un destino marcado. Tu hilo esta fuertemente entretejido con los de las vidas de más personas, personas que quieras o no, depende de ti. De Danny Phantom y aun más de Daniel Fenton. Créeme, por que yo soy la verdad y las mentiras no tienen cabida en mí. Te diré que debes hacer y tienes que cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

Daniel asintió y escuchó atento.

─ Lo primero que harás será tomar esto – De debajo de su manga derecha saco una hermosa botella de cristal llena de un líquido entre amarillo y verde – este elíxir traerá de vuelta tus habilidades y las refinará hasta un punto que no has logrado alcanzar aún – La cara de Danny se iluminó al tener entre sus manos la botella – Espera, que no es todo. El efecto no es permanente y de hecho no es muy duradero. Te dará solamente una hora. Debes tomarlo cuando yo te lo indique, antes de dejar este lugar. ¿Me entiendes?

─ Si

─ Para traer al vampiro necesitarás de una carnada, para lo cual, tendrás que pedir la ayuda de una persona que conoces ya. Yo te diré donde encontrarla y te aseguro que no se negará. Los seres de oscuridad no gustan del sol, Daniel, y es de esa manera que acabarás con el señor de la noche. Su nombre es Kostaki1 y es vulnerable a la luz del astro rey. Debes exponerlo a la luz solar. Esta poción te permitirá verlo aun se oculte en la oscuridad. Debes tener mucho cuidado de que no toque ni una gota de la sangre de la persona que te enviaré a buscar, porque entonces estarás perdido y tu gente contigo.

─ Correcto

─ Recuerda que el efecto durará hasta el amanecer. No tienes tiempo que perder. – Miró el cielo – Casi es hora. Encontraras a tu ayudante a las afueras de Amity Park. Es la casa que esta más alejada del pueblo por el lado norte. La identificarás sin ningún problema. Se trata de una mujer. Llévala al edificio más alto de Amity Park, dile que se haga una herida para que el olor de su sangre llame a Kostaki y entonces entra en acción.

─ Muchas gracias

─ No, no tienes nada que agradecer. Las almas buenas merecen este tipo de cosas. Sobre todo tú, que salvas a tantas. – La chica abrazó a Daniel.

El chico sintió calor emanar de la mujer y eso le provocó aun más tranquilidad, junto con un sentimiento de incalculable gratitud y cariño.

─ ¿Quien eres?

La rubia sonrió

─ Soy la parca de la verdad, Eder – Le acarició el rostro – Ahora, chico fantasma. Bebe y no pierdas ni un segundo.

Daniel se llevó a los labios la botellita de cristal y comenzó a beber. El líquido le dejaba la sensación de frescor, como si se tratará de hielo líquido, junto con la impresión de que todo en su cuerpo recobrara y aumentara su fuerza.

Volvía a escuchar voces y alboroto.

─ Maddie nunca me lo perdonará… - escuchó a Vlad

─ Danny, oh, Danny, ¿Por qué…? – Sam… ella estaba abrazada a él

Sintió como si de golpe hubiera regresado su alma a su cuerpo y por reflejo se sentó de forma violenta, apartando a Sam sin hacerle daño.

¡Daniel!

─ ¡Oh, Danny, estás bien!

─ ¡Nos alarmaste, viejo!

─ Tengo que irme – se puso de pie

─ No estas bien…

─Lo estoy y me tengo que ir. No hay tiempo – Se transformo en fantasma ante las miradas atónitas

Pero… ¿Cómo…? – Comenzó Vlad

Danny…

No te preocupes más, Sam. Les explicaré en cuanto termine con esto – Y sin más se echo a volar.

Volvía a sentirse él mismo, aunque con más fuerza. Era más rápido y no cabía en si de felicidad. Pero tenía algo que hacer. No necesito recordar las palabras de Edher, pues algo en su interior le indicaba el camino a seguir. No tardó nada en encontrar la casa indicada por la parca. Se trataba de una casa aislada del pueblo. Tenía todas las luces apagadas. En otra situación no habría entrado de forma tan descarada, pero esa era una ocasión especial. Traspasó el techo, intangible, y siguió a ese algo que le decía hacía donde ir. Llego hasta una puerta, la cual abrió y se topó con una chica que dormía.

El cabello negro, la figura delgada y el aspecto enclenque. Se trataba de su conocida, Cenit. Era extraño, pero él no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

─ Cenit, levántate. Necesito de tu ayuda.

La chica se revolvió en la cama, soltando algunos sonidos de incomodidad. Danny la tomó por los hombros y la movió un poco.

─ Necesito de tu ayuda, despierta.

Los ojos grises de la muchacha se quedaron fijos en él con temor.

─ Fantasma…

─ Tranquila – se alejó – No te haré daño. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Un vampiro ha estado atacando a personas por toda la región y es necesario que acabe con él. Solo tú puedes ayudarme. Por favor, ven conmigo. ─ no se preocupó en decir las cosas con delicadeza. La niña se puso de pie y le miró asustada

─ No correrás peligro, te juro que yo te protegeré – estiró una mano hacia ella – Ayúdame a salvar Amity Park

La chica dudó y frunció el ceño con preocupación, pero al final tomó la mano de Danny, quien la abrazó y salió a la brisa matinal, cubriendo lo mejor que podía a su acompañante hasta que llegaron al observatorio al filo del acantilado de Amity Park. Ese lugar era perfecto.

La bata de dormir de Cenit era movida por el viento que soplaba fuerte. El corazón de Danny latía con violencia.

─ Necesito que te hagas una herida por la que corra sangre, Cenit

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una leve expresión de temor y comenzó a buscar algo con que cortarse. Danny encontró un pedazo de vidrio y se lo dio.

─ Lamento obligarte a esto – la miro con tristeza

─ No lamentes nada – intento sonreír para tranquilizar a Danny, pero su propio miedo no se lo permitió – Lo hago con gusto

Entonces tomó con más firmeza el cristal y cortó desde el codo hasta antes de la muñeca, por la parte interna del brazo. La sangre corrió por su brazo y varias gotas cayeron al suelo. El viento seguro llevaría el aroma de la sangre de Cenit hasta la nariz del vampiro

─ Escóndete – Ahora se veía más decidida

─ No, me voy a quedar a tu lado. Te dije que te cuidaría

─ Lo sé. Confió en ti. Por eso debes esconderte. Ya es muy extraño que este por coincidencia sobre este edificio y con una enorme cortada en el antebrazo. Si te ve…

─ Me quedaré cerca de ti – aseguró Danny volando a la puerta del observatorio y entrando, intangible en él.

Danny comenzó a sentir que su piel se erizaba y sentía escalofríos que provocaban pequeñas convulsiones en su cuerpo. De alguna manera supo que Kostaki se acercaba.

─ _Por fin te encuentro, querida_ – escuchó una voz grave y profunda

─ No sé quien eres…

─ _Yo se quien eres tú y es lo que importa… Tu sangre_

Esa fue la señal para Danny que salió volando del edificio y tomo entre sus brazos a Cenit. La depositó en un lugar más abajo y se volvió. Se dio cuenta de que ya veía al ser. Era un hombre de cabello negro vestido con ropa oscura. Tenía los labios rojos curvados en una malévola sonrisa y le miraba divertido con un par de ojos del mismo color.

─ Pesé que me había deshecho de ti, alimaña

─ Pues pensaste mal y ahora mismo lo pagarás – Danny lo atacó con unos reforzados rayos, que el vampiro esquivó.

─ No podrás interponerte entre la sangre de esa chiquilla y yo.

─ Ya veremos, parásito – Le lanzó una enorme bola de energía, que explotó apenas chocó con él – No volverás a atacar a nadie en este lugar, sea humano o fantasma

─ Ahh, ¿Te has enojado por unos cuantos fantasmas de porquería y esa escoria humana de la cual me alimenté? – Ahora el vampiro le lanzó algo parecido a cuerdas de fuego, que Danny esquivó - Lamento que te enojes tan fácil. Prepárate entonces, chiquillo, por que yo aun no termino.

El vampiro no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo observando la pelea.

─ ¡No te atrevas! – Danny le tomó de la gabardina y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

El vampiro era tremendamente rápido. Danny se las veía duras para entretenerlo. Sabía que, de tratarse de derrotarlo, era probable que no lo lograra, pero solo tenía que entretenerlo hasta el amanecer. ¿Cuánto haría falta?

Kostaki le dio un puñetazo por haberse distraído y lo arrojó contra el asfalto. El chico no perdió tiempo y le arrojó más bolas de energía. El vampiro no sonreía más, pues lo enfurecía que no pudiera acercarse a esa mocosa2 y que su sangre tuviera ese aroma tan apetecible y penetrante. Sabía que si tomaba un poco de ella el jefe no se enojaría y podría destruir a ese molesto fantasma, que tampoco le permitía acercarse lo suficiente para beber de él.

Kostaki atrapó a Danny con un látigo rojo que salió de su mano y lo arrojó una vez más al suelo. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó a donde estaba Cenit. Tras él escucho el lamento fantasmagórico de Danny, que le obligó a alejarse de la chica. El cielo empezaba a verse de un azul más claro, pero Kostaki estaba bastante entretenido y enloquecido con el aroma de la sangre de Cenit como para darse cuenta de ello. Se alejó y el chico le siguió. Entonces Danny sintió algo diferente en su mano, como agujas que le picaban sin hacerle daño. Estiró sus brazos y de sus palmas salieron varias flechas de verde incandescente que atravesaron el cuerpo del vampiro.

Dos brillantes luces escaparon del cuerpo del demonio hematófago y volaron hacia distintos lugares.

Kostaki no podía explicarse que Daniel fuera más fuerte ahora. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Otro ataque de Danny le alcanzó y lo hizo estrellarse contra una tienda. Otra Luz escapó de su cuerpo.

Danny sabía lo que eran. Los poderes fantasmales estaban dejando el cuerpo del demonio.

Entonces el vampiro se dio cuenta: Estaba amaneciendo.

─ Nos veremos luego, mocoso…

─ No, no escaparás – Danny se dividió en cuatro y cada uno de sus otros "yo" fue a cerrarle el paso a Kostaki.

El miedo se veía en sus ojos rojo sangre. Se veía aún más pálido y sus labios ya no estaban tan rojos.

─ Esto es por la gente que mataste – Más de las flechas verdes salieron de las palmas de uno de los Dannys

─ Esto por mis amigos fantasma – Otro arrojó una bola de energía

─ Esto por haber asustado a mi amiga – Dirigió un rayo de plasma al pecho del ser oscuro

─ Y por último, ¡¡Esto es por mí!!- Los cuatro Dannys soltaron un potente lamento justo en el momento en el que el sol comenzaba a iluminarlos.

Los gemidos de dolor de Kostaki eran lastimeros. Conforme su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en cenizas, más luces abandonaban su cuerpo. Verde, rosa, violeta, azul, amarillo. ¿Cuál sería de quien?

─ Mi amo te matará…

─ Ya veremos – Danny comenzaba a sentirse débil.

El efecto de la poción había pasado. Sus otros yo se unieron a él, y los ya conocidos aros recorrieron su cuerpo. Sentía que caía a gran velocidad y entonces alguien lo sujeto.

─ Has vencido otra vez, Daniel – Se trataba de Plasmius

Una enorme luz color turquesa entró en el pecho de Danny y sintió como si algo que había sido arrancado de su lado volviera a incorporarse a él. Se transformó otra vez en Phantom, completamente recuperado y voló hasta la azotea donde había dejado a Cenit.

─ Lo hiciste – dijo la niña ya muy debilitada

─ Lo hicimos juntos. – La tomó en sus brazos. Ella seguía sangrando – Sin ti, nunca habría podido.

Ella sonrió.

─ Llévame a un hospital – y entonces se desmayó.

Danny bajo con ella en brazos hasta la calle. Vio que Tucker y Sam llegaban en la Moto-Fenton

─ ¡Lo haz logrado, Viejo! – Tucker saltó antes de que la moto parara.

Sam apenas se detuvo, bajó de un brinco.

─ Cuanto me alegro, Danny. ¡¡Has vuelto!!

Alrededor de ellos estaban todo los fantasmas que Danny sabía habían sido atacados por Kostaki. Ya estaban recuperados. Desgraciadamente, la gente que había muerto no reviviría.

Entonces los dos chicos repararon en la niña que yacía desmayada en brazos de Danny

─ Ella es…

─ ¡Es Cenit, la chica de la preparatoria!

─ Ella me ayudó a atraer al vampiro – explicó Danny mientras le apartaba en cabello de la cara con gratitud – Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a un hospital.

─ No es necesario, cariño – Dijo una fantasma a la cual Danny no conocía.

Tenía la piel color rosa, el cabello rojo agarrado en un elegante moño y vestía como una enfermera. Esta tomó el brazo de la inerte muchacha y sopló sobre él. La herida se fue cerrando sin dejar marca alguna, hasta que desapareció por completo y los únicos vestigios eran su bata manchada de sangre y la ropa de Danny.

─ Listo, amor, solo llévala a descansar y que tome jugo de naranja.

─ Gracias

─ Gracias a ti, cariño. Nos has devuelto la muerte – rió de su chiste – Nos volveremos a ver.

De la misma forma los demás fantasmas fueron agradeciendo y desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron los conocidos de Danny. Una nota alta llamo la atención de Danny. Se trataba de Ember que podía utilizar su voz y estaba completamente repuesta.

─ ¡He vuelto! – Su cabello se encendió en flamas azules – Aún así conservaré el DS

─ Por supuesto – rió Daniel

─ Extrañaré a tu madre – Dijo YoungBlood – Lástima que ella no podrá verme ya.

─ Nos has salvado a todos – comenzó Desirée

─ Podrían pagarme dejando Amity Park en paz

Todos explotaron en carcajadas

─ Sabes que eso nunca pasará, Daniel

─ Lo sé, Vlad – el mismo reía – Ahora, llevaré a Cenit a su casa y volveré por ustedes dos – miró a Sam y Tucker que asintieron.

Danny depositó a la muchacha en su cama y tomó una hoja de papel en la que escribió algunas palabras, para después pegarla en el espejo, donde sabía que lo vería al despertar.

Cuando el sueño abandonó a Cenit se encontró con una nota que decía algo así:

"_Para una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido: No tengo palabras para agradecer que me hayas ayudado. Sin ti no estaríamos aquí. Completamente tuyo: Danny Pahtom_"

Sonrió contenta y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

El viento soplaba sin llevar sonido alguno. El pasto estaba fresco y sobre el descansaban tres muchachos, con los ojos cerrados.

─ Terminó – pronuncio medio dormido medio despierto el moreno

─ No, apenas es el comienzo – corrigió el caucásico

─ Como sea, hoy estamos juntos y sin fantasmas. No importa lo que venga. Lo sabremos afrontar.

Los otros dos afirmaron con algo como un "umjum" Los tres fueron cayendo dormidos, pues no habían cerrado los ojos en toda la noche. Nada importaba ya. Ellos merecían desasnar. A sus pies, bajo la colina se veía Amity Park, que ya estaba libre de peligro… Al menos por el momento

* * *

* * *

1.- Kostaki es el nombre de uno de los vampiros de la historia "La dama pálida" de Alexander Dumas. Corta pero altamente recomendable, como cualquier trabajo de Dumas.

2.- Es un calificativo despectivo para referirse a un niño con desprecio. No siempre es usado de esa forma tan fuerte, puede referirse solo a un niño muy pequeño.


End file.
